


VID: You Will Be My Ain True Love

by se42



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will find him again. Sha're/Daniel, Sha're POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: You Will Be My Ain True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "You Will Be My Ain True Love" by Alison Krauss & Sting.
> 
> Fanvid originally made in 2004. Remastered shot-for-shot in 2011.
> 
> Vimeo password = mylove

password = **mylove**

 

[Livejournal 2011 Remaster post](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/714577.html) //  [YouTube](https://youtu.be/3Z0uXc-niQo)

 

Download: (right-click, save. zipped file.):

[WMV (17 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/MyAinTrueLove2011.zip)

[AVI (40 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/MyAinTrueLove2011-avi.zip)

 


End file.
